Tom Riddle's Diary
by obsessivegirl73
Summary: Voldemort gives the diary to Pettigrew for safekeeping instead of Malfoy. So, Ginny ends up getting taken to the past with the diary, and raised by Malfoys as a sister to Abraxas. She and others are building the path to darkness. Eventual Tom/Ginny.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Prologue: The Child

A nervous, fat man walked up to a much taller man, if you could call him a man, with red eyes and an air of superiority around him.  
The first person bowed to the second, nervously stating "M-my Lord."  
"Ah yes, Wormtail, rise. You have done well. I have decided to entrust you with a valuable object necessary to my plans. Should you lose it, or have it stolen from you, or if it is destroyed, YOU will be destroyed. Understand Wormtail?" the tall man was pacing, but he suddenly turned and faced the other.  
"Y-y-yes, my Lord," Wormtail stammered.  
"Good, Wormtail," the Dark Lord walked to a nearby cabinet and pulled out an old, battered diary and stroked it for a moment before handing it to Pettigrew, "Here it is. Handle it VERY carefully."  
"Th-this my Lord? A-are you sure?"  
"Crucio! Do not doubt me Wormtail!" he held the curse for a minute or so before releasing. "Now leave me."  
"Y-yes, my Lord," he raced out of the room.

~*TRD*~

Peter cut off his finger, only wincing slightly, before using a curse to blow up the street. Not wasting any time, he used his animagus abilities to turn into a rat and raced toward the sewer. Once safely inside it and holding the diary, he spared a glance back at the now madly-laughing Sirirus. Why was he laughing? That would only get him convicted faster. Right, not his problem. He turned around and ran through the sewers.

Much later, he arrived at the Weasley household. He deposited the book on the doormat, sighing in relief as he let it go. It was incredibly heavy for a rat, but he had dare not let it go for fear of You-Know-Who's wrath.

Peter wasn't completely sure why the Weasleys had a doorbell, but he decided to use it to his advantage by turning into his human form, ringing it, then turning right back into a rat. He waited nervously, until a young boy came out, looked around, and scooped Peter and the diary up, taking them both inside. He was safe! However, he could never trust anyone ever again.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a baby crib. The diary had been placed right by it. Was that really smart? Oh wait they didn't know it was the Dark Lord's. Well, come what may for the baby, right now he couldn't care less fo-

Woah why was he suddenly feeling like he was flying? Peter looked around, frightened until he saw the same young boy who had taken him in earlier carrying him somewhere. If he had to take a guess, he would say the boy's room. They reached his destination.

The little boy started to talk, "Hello, little rat," Peter snorted internally. He was NOT little. Well, then again maybe he was, "My name is Percy Weasley. I am five years old. Do you want to be my pet rat?" Peter frowned, unsure of how much it was showing on his face, "Great! Let me tell you all about myself!" Oh no. Percy had decided that not moving was a yes. God save him! "I am a wizard and I want to be the Minister of Magic someday..."

~*TRD*~

Life at the Weasleys was good. He got food, he knew of current wizarding events, he heard Percy's stories...well maybe that part wasn't as good. But he was still happy.

About two months passed before the disastrous occurred on New Year's Eve.

The diary disappeared with a huge bang, attracting the attention of all the Weasleys plus one rat.

Percy was reading a book aloud to Peter...Scabbers...but once he heard the bang he scooped him up and ran downstairs to find many panicking Weasleys.

"MOMMY!"

"Mom, where's Ginny?"

"Yeah, where's Ginny?"

"Molly, wasn't Gin just in her crib?"

"What just happened, Mother?"

"Didn't there used to be-"

"-a book next to Ginny's crib?"

"EVERYONE QUIET!"

All people froze as Molly Weasley screamed. Then Ron promptly started crying again but everyone else was silent.

"Now, we have everyone here except Ginny. Arthur, dear, please go check the backyard. Bill, check the fifth floor. Charlie, the fourth floor. Percy, please check the third floor. Fred and George check the second floor, and I will have Ron and check this floor."

Everyone quickly ran to the places they were assigned and thoroughly searched for any sign of their little sister/daughter or the mysterious book. Half an hour later, when they had all returned, there was no sign of her.

~*TRD*~

Meanwhile, in 1926, a baby had shown up in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic with a diary with it. The baby was quietly sleeping until an official passed by, did a double-take and screamed. Of course, the baby started crying. Other officials quickly came and everyone looked around for any hint of who it could be. No visitors had came that had not gone directly to where they needed to be and nobody was supposed to be able to sneak in just to leave.

Finally, an idea was voiced that was the smartest of all of those. "Why don't we look at the book?"

When the book was opened, words appeared on the page saying _Hello. Where and when am I?_

Nervously, the employees looked at each other, before one shrugged and took a quill and wrote in.

**You are at the Ministry of Magic's atrium, and the date is December 31, 1926.**

_How...ironic._

Of course, everyone was confused but didn't dare ask what the diary meant.

**Do you know anything about the baby that is next to you? The baby and this diary, that you are apparently in, just appeared here today and nobody knows how.**

_I cannot say how I got here, but I would guess that the baby is Ginevra Molly Weasley._

**A Weasley, you say? Is she related to Leander Weasley?**

_Distantly, perhaps._

**Is she a pureblood at least?**

_Yes, she is a pureblood._

Another person interrupted here.

What do you suggest we do with her?

_I doubt that you will be able to return her or myself to our proper...place, so I would recommend having her adopted by a pureblood family and letting her keep the diary._

Any suggestions on which family?

_Perhaps the Notts, the Greengrasses, the Malfoys, the Blacks..._

Another person intervened.

**Why not the Weasleys?**

_Do you really think it would be wise to have her grow up as a Weasley with their unusual ideals?_

**I suppose not...**

We will look into getting her adopted by one of those families.

_Just let me know who she ends up with._

~*TRD*~

Later that day a representative from each of the four families mentioned was called over.

"What is it, Minister?" Arcturus Black asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The Minister looked at each of the four families before sharing the news. "This afternoon a baby was found in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. A diary was with her, and it said that her name is Ginevra Molly, and that she is a pureblood. The diary also recommended having her adopted by an old pureblood family, specifically one of your families." He had carefully omitted some details, while adding a few others.

Arcturus laughed outright at the thought. "Absolutely not. I have no guarantee that you are speaking the truth, and Blacks do not adopt children. Goodbye, Minister, Lords Nott, Greengrass, Malfoy, and Happy New Year."

He promptly left, and the Minister internally sighed. Why he had even bothered inviting him, he wasn't sure.

"Sorry, Minister, I have to agree with Arcturus on this matter. Happy New Year!" Lord Nott left slightly less quickly, but still left.

The Greengrass and Malfoy families looked more open on the matter. "Did the diary say who her parents are?"

The Minister tried to reply with a normal inflection. "No, I'm sorry, it did not." Which, in itself, wasn't a lie, however, the diary had said that Ginevra was a Weasley.

"Perhaps it would be good for young Abraxas to have a playmate..." Lord Thaddeus Malfoy commented slowly.

"Same for my child, Darius." the Head of Greengrass agreed. "Perhaps you let us talk it over with our wives and let you know tomorrow?"

The Minister nodded. "That sounds fine. Let's meet again, say one, tomorrow, here in my office?"

The Lords nodded and left with "Goodbye, Minister!"

~*TRD*~

The next day, Malfoy and Greengrass met again with the Minister.

Malfoy nodded to Greengrass to begin. "I'm sorry, Minister, my wife was not interested in taking on another child."

Before the Minister could comment, Malfoy interjected "However, my wife and I are willing to adopt little Ginevra. Let us sign some adoption papers and we will be on our way."

"I'm glad to hear that, Thaddeus. Goodbye, Herbert, and Happy New Year!"

The documents were signed and recorded without any issues and Ginevra was taken home with the Malfoys.

Ginevra Molly Weasley's life had begun as Ginevra Cecilia Malfoy.

**AN:** I had this idea a long time ago and finally got around to writing it, then copying and pasting from my email…and now on Halloween I'm finally posting it to show fanfictioners that I'm still alive. However, I decided to take on NaNoWriMo with original fiction so nothing of mine will be updated for a month or more. But I will get around to updating everything eventually, so just stick with me. and please wish me …break a leg? For NaNoWriMo and for A Midsummer's Night Dream! XD

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


	2. Life With the Malfoys

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: Life at the Malfoy's

Once at Malfoy Manor, Luella Malfoy realized that she and her husband had made a slight mistake.

"Um, dear, we don't have supplies for Ginevra, do we?"

"Actually, I just went out yesterday and bought a new crib, and lots of other new things." Thaddeus informed her.

Luella frowned. "Where did you get said objects? It takes quite a time for these to be custom made, and we only found out about her yesterday..."

Thaddeus raised his eyebrows, surely she knew his policy by now. "Lu, honey, do not ask what you do not want to know."

His wife couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, whatever you bought has her name on them, right?"

"Of course! Granted, it was me who did the spells to put it on, but it just made it easier that way. Now, can I go show you it so I can put her down, or are we going to stand here talking until it is time for dinner?" Thaddeus was not in the mood to be holding the child and diary, which the Minister had insisted on them taking, for a long time.

Luella rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, let's go. Where are the new things currently?"

Thaddeus started walking. "They are currently in Abraxas' closet because I was not sure which would be her new room. Perhaps the one next to it? That one is empty, is it not?"

"Indeed it is. You'll have to use the decorating charm in her room for wallpaper and such."

"And you cannot?" he asked frowning.

"I guess I can. You're just better at it."

They fell into silence for the rest of the short walk. When they reached Abraxas' room, they went in, adoring their little child for a short while before levitating as many of the things belonging to Ginny as they could to the next room.

Once the crib was set down, Ginevra was set inside of it. The rest of the items were put into place, the decorating charm was used. It would let the owner of the room decide how they wanted it to be decorated. Many of the rooms in the Manor ended up being green and silver.

As the couple sat down to rest, they called a house elf for some drinks.

"Now, there are a couple more things we need to address about Ginevra."

Luella nodded. "Indeed. What were you thinking of?"

"First off, we will need to find the ritual that makes a Malfoy look more Malfoy like. Ginevra is already officially and magically a Malfoy, the adoption papers took care of that. However, as you can see by her auburn hair, she looks nothing like one."

"You know that the hair color of babies changes, right?"

"What are the chances of going from that color to the normal Malfoy color? Slim to none. She needs the ritual done. Also, her eye color is probably nothing like the gray and/or light blue that she needs."

"Okay, fine, we can find the ritual. What else were you thinking of?"

"We need to start thinking of marriage contracts for both of the kids. At present, my tentative suggestions are Darius Greengrass for Ginevra, and possibly Walburga Black for Abraxas. We will need to be in contact with many families."

"That is true. I agree that we should definitely attempt to make a contract with the Greengrasses, but I was thinking more of Clarissa Nott to marry Abraxas. We'll have to see what the families think. To the next order of business."

"We need to arrange tutoring for both kids as well."

"Oh, that's not a problem. We already hired some people for Abraxas, we can just tell them that we have a new child and that they will get paid more to teach both of them. Good with you?"

Thaddeus thought about it briefly, before replying "Okay, that will be fine."

~*TRD*~

Over the course of the next couple of days, the family would often find themselves where one parent would watch Abraxas and Ginevra while the other would be searching through some books to find the proper ritual.

The children didn't seem to have a very strong relationship yet. This was probably because while Abraxas was eight months old, Ginevra was only 6 months. So, while they could kind of understand each other, they did not truly understand. Plus, little Ginny was still adjusting to not having her true parents, which she didn't understand at all. Suddenly the red-headed people in her life were blondes? Clearly, she was very confused.

At last, when Luella was searching, she finally found something with the title of "Traditional Malfoy Appearance Spell". Apparently not a ritual. Well, that would be handy. There was a little description. "To be used when one has a child that does not look like a Malfoy, whether it be adoption, affairs, or genes, so that they can attain the proper appearance and bring the family honor." Well, that was certainly something a Malfoy would write.

Luella took the book, and with a tired smile on her face went to the study where Thaddeus was working on files while Abraxas was playing with a block and ...Ginevra was crawling toward the fire?

Quickly, she rushed forward and picked up the little girl that she was only starting to think of as her daughter. "No, Ginevra that is NOT a good idea." Luella gently set her down. "Here, honey, stay away from the fire now."

So, naturally, Ginevra promptly began trying to go back.

"Noooo, dear, not a good idea." she decided to just hold her to prevent further injury.

Thaddeus cleared his throat.

"Yes, Thad?"

"Why are you over here? I was under the impression that our shifts would end at noon and we would eat lunch."

"That was if we didn't find the spell." Luella agreed.

"Spell? Oh, you found it then? Here, let me see."

His wife stood up, still holding the baby and slightly bouncing her, and handed the book over. She noticed Abraxas looking at her with what appeared to be jealousy, so she scooped him up as well and held the two of them.

Thaddeus mumbled to himself as he read through it. "Yes, this should do quite nicely. Shall we do it now?"

A moment's pause before Luella agreed. "Yes, that would be best. Kurby!"

The house elf appeared with a pop, saying "Yes Mistress Luella?"

"Take care of Abraxas while Thaddeus and I use a spell. We will call you when we are done."

"Yes Mistress!" he squeaked and popped off with Abraxas, probably to the nursery.

"This spell is rather long..." Thaddeus murmured, but then turned to his wife, asking "Ready?"

After looking over the spell, she agreed.

They both took a breath in, took their wands out, pointing them at Ginny who was now bouncing in a high chair. Thaddeus then started to say the spell, loud and clear, until it reached the point for the partner to speak. So Luella spoke and let her voice ring until they both were speaking, their voices growing a bit louder throughout. Then, suddenly, they were done.

Ginevra was very clearly asleep. Her hair was slowly gaining streaks that turned her bright red into a dark blonde. When her hair fell out and regrew, it would surely turn into the bright Malfoy blonde. Her eyes were closed, but the parents were sure that her eyes were undergoing such a transformation also, little streaks of color spreading throughout. What color they were turning, they would find out when she woke up.

There didn't seem to be much of a change otherwise, but they wouldn't know for sure until she woke up. Luella picked the sleeping baby up, and whispered softly "She's beautiful."

Thaddeus smiled. "Indeed, she is."

~*TRD*~

Four years later, Ginevra was chasing Abraxas around their wing of the rooms. "Abwaxas! Gimme back my dowll!" as four years old they were just plain adorable.

"Not untiwl you gimme back my moon!" her brother replied, smirking. He had her now!

Or, at least that's what he thought until the horrified voice of his father was heard from a few feet away.

"Children! What are you doing? You know you have your first etiquette lesson today!"

They looked somewhat ashamed, until Ginevra piped up.

"Daddy-"

Thaddeus gave her a look. He hated doing it, but it was much more proper for his kids to call him "father" than "daddy".

"Fine. Fathew, what's ekett?"

Thaddeus saw a chair outside the door of one of the rooms. He took it and sat down and beckoned his children over, sitting on the ground looking up at him.

"Etiquette, my dear children, is convential requirements as to social behavior," Thaddeus explained in what he thought was relatively simple terms.

A slight pause, where Ginevra nodded, then...

"Da- Fathewr, what's cunventwawl?" Abraxas asked with a puzzled frown on his face.

Thaddeus sighed. Not simple enough apparently. "Etiquette is how to behave at events with other people."

"Oh. Father, why do we have to leawrn that?"

Thaddeus was now the one who was puzzled. "Well, don't you want to learn how to act around others?"

Ginny frowned, thinking. "I... I guess..."

"Well, that's why. Now, hurry up and get changed, you two, so you can get a quick snack before the tutor arrives."

"Father, what's a tutowr?"

If Lord Malfoy was not a distinguished pureblood, he would have done a facepalm. This was going to be a long Saturday...

~*TRD*~

After the children's second etiquette lesson, Ginevra received a certain diary in reward for her progress. Her brother got something also, but that wasn't important.

She had also received a quill and some ink, although she didn't know how to write well. She knew the basics, but it didn't flow well. That was probably what the diary was for. Only one way to find out for sure, though.

She opened the diary, dipped her quill in the ink and wrote the date at the top of the page. Very sloppy, and the ink spilled out much too quickly, but oh well. She was still learning. Ginny didn't dotice the numbers disappearing and so continued writing.

She dipped her quill in the inkwell again, and tried to write a phrase.

**Deer Diree,**

She looked up, proud of herself. When she looked down again, the words were gone and in their place were words saying:

_Actually, my name is Vol Gaunt._

Ginny paused, frowning as she tried to read it, eventually deciphering it.

**Oh. Hi Vol.**

She frowned, trying to remember how he had written the phrase.

**My nam is Ginevra Cecilia Malfoy.**

_Hello Ginevra. May I call you Ginny?_

The girl was starting to get better at reading now as well.

**Yes, yu can.**

_Thank you, Ginny. How old are you?_

**Ime for.**

_I see. Well, Ginny, I believe you and I are going to be good friends._

**Ya, we ar!**

~*TRD*~

Three years later, the Malfoy children were well versed in etiquette.

"Abraxas, I would like my dowll back please." Ginevra still had a slight accent when it came to L's, but otherwise she had a completely normal voice.

"Oh, lay off, GINNY, we're at home right now. We don't have to be formal at present." Abraxas shot right back at her.

She grinned, "As you wish!" and hiking up her dress, she quickly ran and tackled him. "Ha! My dowll please?"

"Okay, okay, fine!" he handed her back her doll. "Mother isn't going to be happy, you know...your dress is all mussed and your hair appears to be getting a little frizzy. You know we have history today? And I have quidditch." he said a little snottily.

"Don't rub it in..." Ginny muttered. She had no idea why, but she had always wanted to play quidditch, even though she knew it was a boy's game.

They started to hear steps, sending Ginny scurrying into her room to change her outfit and make her hair appear more normal. She rushed out just in time to see her mother reach the top step.

The children walked up to their mom, saying "Hello, Mother."

"Are you ready for your lesson?" she asked briskly.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." and she led them down the stairs to the lesson room.

~*TRD*~

Following her routine, Ginny opened her diary later that day to talk to Vol. He was quite an interesting person. Also, he was helping her get much better handwriting and improve her spelling.

**Hi Vol. How are you today?**

_I'm doing fine, thank you, how are you?_

**Fairly well. We had anuther history leson. And Abraxas is off learning how to play quidditch right now.**

_Another, Ginny dear, not anuther. And lesson, not lesson._

**I wish I culd learn quidditch also. It seems like fun.**

_Could, not culd._

**Can you stop corecting my spelling and say something?**

_Quidditch does sound like a lot of fun. But if you could be with Abraxas right now, you wouldn't be able to learn things from me. Speaking of which, correcting has two r's._

**Are we learning somthing nuw today?**

_Well, it looks like we're continuing spelling until you can write a sentence without misspelling anything. Something has an e and new does not have a u._

**My name is Ginevra Cecilia Malfoy and my brother is Abraxas Thaddeus Malfoy. There. Can we learn somEthing nEw now?**

_Very Slytherin of you, Ginny. Yes, I suppose we can learn new things. What do you want to learn?_

**Well, I was thinking maybe that writing where the letters luk cuol…**

_Look, not luk and cool not cuol. Calligraphy? You aren't serious are you?_

**No, I was making a jok. I actually wanted to learn some basic magic.**

_Well, first off, joke, not jok. Next, we can't go too far in, that's for Hogwarts, but I can teach you some basic theory principles…_

~*TRD*~

A couple of years later, the Malfoy children were done with etiquette and history lessons. They "passed" with flying colors- a Malfoy couldn't have anything less, after all. They only had a few more pre-Hogwarts classes before they would go off to the legendary school itself. These included basic magic lessons to give them the Malfoy and/or wealthy pureblood edge compared to the rest of the students. They also had ballroom dancing, which seemed rather pointless to the children, but they didn't realize how beneficial it could become.

"Hey Abraxas. I'd like my doll back now," Ginevra smirked as she tapped her newly acquired practice wand, made specially by purebloods for purebloods, on her hand.

Abraxas mirrored her actions, replying "You need to give me my broom polishing kit first."

Ginny thought about it for a second, devising a quick master plan, before suggesting "How about we each go and get the other's object then meet out here to give them back?"

Abraxas hid his surprise at her suggestion of such a plan well. "Agreed."

They both ran into their rooms and grabbed said objects, or at least one of them did. Anticipating this, Ginny took a box that looked a little like the kit and walked out with it behind her back. Her brother was outside waiting for her.

"You have it, I trust?" Ginny directed towards Abraxas.

"Yes, you have mine?" his sister grinned and through it down the hall as hard and far as she could away from his room.

"Not anymore I don't!"

"What? No! Don't hurt it!" he ran off to go check on it, while Ginny quickly ran into his room and found the doll with little trouble. She ran out and threw it in her room and waited for Abraxas to get back. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…here he was.

"Where is my polishing kit?" he growled through his teeth.

"I don't know, where's my doll?"

Her brother finally realized what had happened. "You….you have it. You win, I admit it! Can I have my kit back now?"

"Yes, of course. That was the point of this game."

The sound of a pop alerted the two children of Kurby arriving.

"What do you need us for Kurby?" Abraxas attempted to drawl, but only half succeeding.

"Mister Tutor wishes young Master and Mistress to know that he is here for magic lessons!" he squeakily replied.

As one, boy and girl turned to look at each other in panic. "Uh oh."

They raced downstairs.

~*TRD*~

As was her custom, Ginevra took up her diary when she had time

**Hey Vol. How are you today?**

_No different than yesterday, or the day before, but thanks for asking. How are you?_

**Well, in a challenge between me and Abraxas to see who could be cleverer to get a missing object that we took from the other, I won. And he still hasn't figured out what his other missing object is, since I took two instead of one.**

_Abraxas and I. More clever. But as to the situation, very good. You are definitely becoming more of a Slytherin every day._

**Why, thank you. I'm glad you think so. They are by far the best house. I don't think I could stand being in any of the other houses, especially Gryffindor.**

_Hmm…that's ironic._

**Ironic? How so? All Malfoys have been sorted into Slytherin. Well, except a few but they were disowned.**

_Well, you were adopted, you know…_

**Yes, but I don't remember anything of my old life or my parents or anything. All I know is that originally my middle name was Molly and that I am a pureblood. Naturally. I mean, my parents were purebloods. It isn't because of the adoption that I'm pureblood.**

_I understand what you mean. But still, you never know…_

~*TRD*~

**AN: **This isn't the best ending, I know, but I couldn't think of a convenient place to stop further on. So, here is the second chapter. Do you guys like the chapter length? Thanks to all my reviewers, readers, people who put this on alert, and all that jazz. XD

Oh, in case you were wondering, I failed at NaNoWriMo, but I'm okay with that. It gave me the chance to work on plots and stuff for all my upcoming stories, so I actually have a rough guide to the whole plot for this, thank goodness. If you have suggestions, however, they are welcome.

One more thing. Yesterday I got cast in the winter play at my school, which is Senior Directed One-Act Plays. I am Rose in Candid…yeah. Rehearsals go later earlier on in the schedule so I have no promises as to when I will be updating. I will be aiming for sometime in between one to two weeks though. :)

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


	3. Letters and Diagon Alley

go home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Letters and Diagon Alley

It was one Monday in July of 1937 that an owl carrying two letters could be seen flying toward Malfoy Manor. Although there were slight breezes blowing, the owl soared easily across the sky.

Inside of the large house there wasn't much activity occurring. Thaddeus Malfoy was sitting at the pine wood table with his wife, Luella, both sipping some tea. Thaddeus was soon to be heading to work, so the two were just relaxing, making small talk, and enjoying each other's company. Their children were still in bed, sleeping in. Well, one was at least. The other was currently sneaking into the sleeping one's room. They carefully crawled onto the bed, leaned over them, and yelled "BOO!"

Ginny's eyes jerked wide open, and she let out a yelp before noticing Abraxas on top of her. "Geez, Brax, you scared me out of my skin!"

He responded with a smirk. "My pleasure, Nev. Cmon, let's go downstairs!"

She yawned, stretching out her arms high above her head in deliberately slow motions. "What's YOUR big hurry?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just have a feeling."

His sister continued her prolonged stretch, "Well, I had a feeling that I would get to have a nice, looong sleep, and look how well that turned out," she shot a cheeky grin at him, then frowned as he got off the bed. Not a good sign.

She turned out to be correct, as the other Malfoy grabbed her wrists, despite Ginny moving away quickly, and started dragging her off the bed. "Aaaah Brax stop!" she reached her landing hard. "Oof!"

She gave a signature Weasley glare, although neither of them recognized it as such. Abraxas, however, did recognize that he was in trouble and scrambled up to quickly run away. Ginny shot up after him and chased him through their hallway, rounding corners hard, and nearly crashing into the walls once or twice. A portrait looked down on them disapprovingly, but they didn't care.

"You are so DEAD!" Ginny shouted.

Abraxas nearly replied "I know," but managed to catch himself. "Not yet, I'm not!" he yelled back instead. He ran down the stairs, Ginny crashing down after him.

"CHILDREN!"

Immediately, the two children froze in place, almost seeming to become statues. Abraxas had one foot on the stairs and one on the ground, while Ginny was two steps above him, one leg in midair until it came crashing down.

Their father stood a few feet away from the staircase, giving them a look. "And just what do you think you two are doing?"

They quickly straightened and looked toward the other to start. They passed a small non verbal conversation arguing over who should get to speak.

Ginny looked at Abraxas, trying to send the message, "You're the son, you should speak!"

He replied with a smirk, attempting to say, "You're the one who started chasing me!"

She gave him an incredulous look, "You're the one who woke me up in the first place!"

"Well…?" Lord Malfoy impatiently asked.

Ginny glared at Abraxas, but decided to speak. "Abraxas woke me up, and dragged me off my bed, so I was trying to get him back."

"And what have I told you about such behavior?" Malfoy Senior sternly asked.

Both children recited in unison "Childish behavior is not suitable to Malfoy's except for when there is no one to see you."

"But, sir, nobody COULD see us! We were playing in the house!" Abraxas protested.

"I could see you, the house elf could see you, my grandmother's portrait could see you…"

"The house elves aren't allowed to tell any secrets are they?" Ginny argued.

"Yeah, and you aren't going to tell anyone about our behavior, and that's Great-Grandmother's only portrait!" Abraxas supported her.

"And if we had guests over?"

Abraxas snorted. At a look from his father, he quickly stopped. "At seven in the bl-" he received another look, "-in the morning? Not likely."

"But if there was?"

"We obliviate them?" Ginny suggested.

Even their father had to chuckle at that. "I will take it into consideration. Now, you two go down to the table and get some breakfast. There are some letters waiting for you."

"Letters?" Ginny whispered to Abraxas, "I hope it's not from Great Aunt Regina again. Those are so annoying."

Abraxas grinned. "Agreed!"

But, indeed that was not the case. When they reached the table, they saw letters with the traditional Hogwarts insignia.

Ginny's jaw dropped while Abraxas ran to the table, grabbed his, and tossed his sister's letter to her. It read:

**Miss G. Malfoy,**

**Third Bedroom in the Children's Wing,**

**Malfoy Manor**

Ginny came out of her daze and eagerly ripped it open.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Armando Dippet_

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Ginny eagerly opened the next page.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Two sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day ware_

_3. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothing should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_A Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Salandra Hereo_

_Magical History by Helena Berensia_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter size 2)_

_1 set glass phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._

Once done reading, Ginny mentally added "Nix the hat, add a pair of protective gloves."

"Congratulations, children," their mother softly told them.

Ginny looked up, grinning at her, "Thanks! When are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"Wednesday," Luella decided. "There shouldn't be too much of a crowd then and perhaps we can join your father for lunch."

The children exchanged slightly worried glances at each other. Meals with their father weren't the most fun.

But still, one of them had to seem like they liked it, "That would be fun, Mum."

"Yes. Now, don't you two have some ballroom practice to do?"

~*TRD*~

Two days later, the children were in their best Malfoy robes preparing to go to Diagon Alley.

"Now, Abraxas, Ginevra, how do you act in the presence of other purebloods?"

"We greet them politely and talk about their views on politics or other important wizarding events," Ginevra recited.

"And, how do you act in the presence of mudbloods?"

"We sneer at them, have our head held up high and talk about how pure our family tree is before ignoring them," Abraxas chanted.

"Very good, children. Now, you know how to use the floo, our address is Diagon Alley. Say it carefully, we don't want to end up at Borgin and Burkes yet."

Ginny reached out and took a pinch of powder and tossed it into the fireplace. She watched as the flames turned green, then stepped in and said "Diagon Alley!"

Abraxas repeated the process, then at last their mother.

She walked out to find both children standing a few feet away from the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for her. She nodded to them and led the way through the bar, nodding to the barkeeper, and at last pressing the brick with her wand that opened up the passageway.

Of course, Abraxas and Ginevra had seen Diagon Alley before, but the splendor was always amazing. Not that they let it show on their faces. They knew it was not becoming of Malfoys to act like idiot little mudbloods who knew nothing about their culture.

As one, they raised their faces slightly higher, walking in step behind their mother on their way to Gringotts.

The three calmly walked in, ignoring the plaque and the people who might be looking at them.

"Vault 416," Luella said briskly to a goblin, laying their vault key down onto the table so that it could see that it was a true key and that they were Malfoys.

"Follow me Mrs. Malfoy, Master Malfoy, Miss Malfoy," the goblin gruffly directed at them.

The trio followed the creature to a Gringotts cart, where Abraxas and Ginny piled in eagerly, Luella following much more reluctantly.

The cart started rushing down the tracks at a fast speed, with sharp turns. "WOOOOOOO!" Ginny yelled. Abraxas laughed, partially at her, and partially at the joy of the ride.

The goblin was not nearly as amused. This was one time he wished there was more than one speed on the cart so that he could shut the girl up.

The cart ride went on too long for the creature and Luella, but was much too short for the Malfoy children.

Ginny and Abraxas stood behind the other two who were currently opening the vault.

"Wanna have a competition to see who can scream the loudest on the way back?" Ginny whispered.

"I would, except people have a chance of seeing us on the way back. Going down it didn't matter because no one would be able to tell it's us," her brother replied.

"Next time, then?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Children! Are you going to come into the vault or not?" their mother was becoming more tense and they quickly scuttled in.

Inside, there were heaping piles of gold, more gold than the majority of people would ever see in their lives. It was more than most people would EARN over the course of their lives. But, the group was quite accustomed to their wealth and started taking some of the smaller piles of gold, putting them into moleskin pouches. Once everyone's was sufficiently filled, Luella directed the children out.

"That will be all."

And so, they piled in the cart, having a much quieter cart ride back. The goblin still had a gruff look about his face.

Once out of the building, Mrs. Malfoy turned to her children. "Now, you both have enough to buy school supplies, a pet, and some extra things. You can go shopping for an hour, stick together, and meet back at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch with your dad at twelve thirty. Then you will have a few more hours for shopping. Off you go."

The two turned toward each other grinning, both deciding to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies first. They joined the crowd of children that was gathering outside for the latest broom model.

"Which broom is this?" Abraxas asked, making sure that his voice sounded distinguished.

"It's the Nimbus 998!" an older student answered, "Isn't she beautiful…"

Ginny leaned over to whisper in Abraxas' ear, "Can we buy it?"

He leaned back, "If we pool our money, probably. We should wait until we've bought what we need first to make sure."

"Wands, then?"

"Yes, let's go!" Abraxas spotted Jolras Goyle, "Oi! Goyle! Gotten your wand yet?"

"No." he replied after a moment's pause.

"Great! Come with us!"

The three kids walked to Ollivander's, each with little butterflies in their stomach, but externally talking about what their father's said at dinner.

Ginny opened the door, holding it as Abraxas walked in, then Goyle, and at last herself.

The three looked around, noticing the hundreds of wands in the shop

"Hello," came a voice from behind them.

Ginny felt herself rise slightly in the air, and saw the other two do that slightly as well.

"I was expecting I would see you all someday, Mister Malfoy, Mister Goyle, Miss-" he paused for a moment, "-Malfoy. I believe your mother's wand was chestnut with dragon heartstring, nine inches, unyielding?"

Both Malfoy children recognized their mother's wand down to a tee, and nodded.

"And your father's wand, Mister Goyle, was 11 ¼ inches, blackthorn with dragon heartstring, flexible?"

"Yeah," Goyle grunted.

"I never forget a wand," Ollivander informed them as he pulled out a tape measure and started measuring Abraxas, "Now, what wand would be best suited for you? Perhaps acacia with unicorn hair, seven inches, springy?"

Abraxas had the wand in his hand and waved it, but Ollivander immediately took it from it and placed it in Goyle's hands. He waved it as well, and found green and silver sparks shooting out.

Ollivander looked almost disappointed, but told him, "That will be seven galleons."

He paid, grunted a goodbye, and left the shop.

"Now, you two…" he mused before walking to the shelves and pulling off a couple of wands. "First, you, Mister Malfoy, try apple with phoenix feather, 10 inches, pliant."

He had barely put the wand in his hand before it was pulled out and handed to Ginevra, who held it for a moment before it left her hands as well.

"Hmm…perhaps pear with unicorn hair, 10 ¾ inches, pliant?"

Ginny took the wand first, but immediately hated the feeling she received from it. She shuddered and quickly passed it off to Abraxas. He had nearly the same reaction and sent it back to Ollivander.

"I didn't think that would be it, but I thought to try, for irony…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked, a little freaked out.

"Nothing, nothing…Mr. Malfoy, mahogany with dragon heartstring, 10 inches, slightly springy?"

He waved it and immediately little green and silver sparks shot out. He smiled at his new wand. "How much is it?"

"Seven galleons," the money was handed over. "Yes, thank you. Now, Miss Malfoy, maybe laurel with dragon heartstring, supple, 8 ¾ inches?" Ollivander suggested, handing the wand to her.

It yielded no results for her. She was getting very frustrated at not having her wand yet, she wanted to get out of this creepy store!

"Maybe a hazel with phoenix feather, 9 ½ inches, supple?"

She took the wand, and was completely surprised when green and red sparks shot out of the tip.

"Curious, curious…" Ollivander mumbled.

"What? Why is it curious?" Ginny's tone was beginning to get harsher.

"I just made this wand very recently, and I wasn't expecting it to sell it for a very long time, if I even sold it at all in my lifetime. But it is indeed your match and your wand. It'll be seven galleons."

Ginny slammed the galleons onto the counter and walked out as fast as she could. Although most of the time she acted like a Slytherin, on occasion there were times where she wondered why she was acting so much like a Gryffindor. She did her best to suppress those times, however. Being a Slytherin was much safer, and in her whole family's opinion, BETTER, than being a Gryffindor.

"Ginevra, it's 12:30. We need to get out of this side of Diagon Alley and to the Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible," Abraxas was looking at his watch doing his best to appear calm.

"Say no more!" Ginny quickly took off, leading her brother in a brisk walk down the street- after all, a Malfoy does NOT run in public.

Suddenly there was another of their friends walking beside them. "Hello Ginevra, Abraxas, where are you off to?"

Ginny looked at her impatiently. "Not now, Lucretia, we're late for dinner with our parents. Catch you later, okay?"

"No need to be so rude," she appeared slightly offended, "I'll see you later then, I guess, right?"

"Yeah, see you Lucretia!" Abraxas told her, before opening the door inside to the Leaky Cauldron. He glanced at his watch before telling Ginevra, "12:38."

"We are dead…" she muttered under her breath before walking over to the table with their parents, who at first glance looked like typical purebloods. However, Thaddeus' jaw was clenched tightly and his hand was in a fist. Luella was ever so slightly playing with her napkin under the table and when they got closer they could hear the strain in her voice.

Thaddeus looked up and saw them, saying "Hello children, where have you been? We were expecting you ten minutes sooner," he gestured to the empty seats, while also giving them a look that clearly meant "Sit down, we will talk about this at home."

"Sorry, Father, we were at Ollivander's getting our wands, and we both were having a bit of a struggle to find the correct wands. When we finally left, we saw that it was 12:30 and quickly walked over here," Abraxas explained as well as he could.

His father raised an eyebrow. "You did not run?"

"No, Father. We know that Malfoys do not run in public, so we decided to walk quickly instead." Abraxas replied, hoping that his father would accept it.

He nodded. "Very good. You have bought your wands then? Tell me about them."

"Well, mine is a mahogany wand with dragon heartstring as a core, is 10 inches long, and Ollivander said it was slightly springy." Abraxas held out his wand for his father to see.

Thaddeus took it, examining it before handing it back. "And you, Ginevra?"

"Mine was odd. He said that he wasn't expecting to sell it yet."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "And what is it made of?"

"Hazel, phoenix feather, supple, 9 ½ inches," she held it out for him as well.

"A phoenix feather? That is very interesting, considering how those are light creatures. Malfoys rarely receive those as a core," it lingered in his hands for a moment before handing it back.

"I don't know why it's in mine."

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully, and soon Abraxas and Ginny were back out in the Alley, buying the rest of their supplies with instructions to meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor once done shopping.

They decided to go to Madam Malkin's for robes and such first, and ended up standing and getting measured. There was another of their many "friends" there as well, Erik Crabbe.

"Hello, Crabbe, good summer so far?" Abraxas inquired.

Crabbe grunted.

Abraxas paused, not knowing how to respond to that, "Good to know."

Once finished measuring, they quickly bought their robes and some gloves and left, heading to Flourish and Bott's. There wasn't much to do there except for ignore a few muggleborns, buy the necessary books, and leave. Next they headed to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

They had picked out their scales and telescopes, and were looking at phials when Lucretia and her cousin Walburga came up to them again.

"Hello, Malfoys."

"Oh, hey Blacks. How are you all?" Ginevra politely replied, while still focusing on picking out the best set of phials possible.

"Oh, I'm just great, now that my parents have finally announced who they set my marriage contract with," Walburga told them and fluttered her eyelashes at Abraxas, confusing both of the Malfoys, though Ginevra had a good idea.

"Who is it with?" Abraxas cautiously asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Well, you'll find out soon enough," Lucretia smirked, "Well, we best be off, see you at Hogwarts!"

Ginevra watched them leave in disbelief before turning to Abraxas again, "Well, they're nuisances."

"Nuisances, but they are attractive…" he commented wistfully.

"Wait, what?" this was something Ginny had not heard from her brother before, "You actually LIKE them? When did this start?"

This seemed to jolt Abraxas out of his daze. "Does it matter? Let's finish shopping so we can look at brooms again."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but complied. They bought a couple of cauldrons at Potage's Cauldron Shop, before heading to the Apothecary next door and buying many needed ingredients.

"So, now we just need our pets right?" Ginny commented as they walked across the street.

"And a broom," Abraxas replied stubbornly.

"You know, I was thinking, we wouldn't even be able to use them at school this year, only you would be able to use it at home, and Father's probably going to buy you a top of the line model next year anyways, why not just save the money?"

"No, I need a broom this year. How about we split up? You go get us the pets, I want a barn owl, and I'll get a broom. Sound good?"

"Fine, whatever." Ginny gave up on convincing him and walked to the pet shops.

She wasn't sure what pet she wanted, since Abraxas was already getting an owl, there would be no point in getting another one. She wandered around Magical Menagerie, looking at all the animals, but not finding one that she liked. That was, until she felt a head rub up against her leg. She looked down to see a Siamese cat rubbing up against her and purring loudly.

She decided to pick it up and found that it was still purring. "Well, you're definitely a cute cat. I assume you want to be my pet?" When it continued its purring, Ginny took it as a yes. "Alright, I guess I better go get Abraxas' owl then and pay for you both."

The owl was much easier to pick out when she saw that there was a barn owl who, no matter what she did, continued to stare at her. "Perfect!"

She picked it out, paid the twenty one galleons for both of them, and looked inside the quidditch shop and saw no Abraxas. Well, then it was time to go get ice cream she decided.

Once she arrived, she saw Abraxas and her mom calmly eating scoops of ice cream. Her mom seemed to be annoyed at her, so it was time to turn (figuratively) the tables so that her mom was mad at Abraxas.

"There you are, Abraxas! I've been looking for you for ages!"

Abraxas appeared confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you weren't in Quality Quidditch Supplies, like you said you would be."

"I decided to meet up with Mother, like we were supposed to…"

"Without waiting for me?"

"Children, do be quiet. Next time, don't split up, you never know when you could get in trouble."

"Yes mother." Both Ginevra and Abraxas dutifully replied.

"Now, those are beautiful pets Ginevra. Have you decided names for them?"

"Oh oops, I forgot, this is yours, Abraxas," she handed the barn owl off to him.

"It's beautiful…" he whispered, before turning his head toward Ginny. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy." She replied, but was more preoccupied with her sleeping cat.

"The owl's name is Demetrius," Abraxas announced.

"And the cat's name is Molly," Ginevra decided.

"Molly? Where did you get that name, dear?"

"Just came to me on a whim. Are we going home now?" Ginny was anxious to show Molly her new home.

"Of course, dear," Luella led the walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they all flooed home, much closer to going to Hogwarts than they had ever been before.

**AN:** Hi everyone! Sorry about the late update. Thanks to **LZ **for editing, and thanks to **cassdsassyangel **and **annie** for reviewing last chapter. :) thanks to everyone who has put this on alert and favorite also.

Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, whatever it is you celebrate, Happy Holidays! XD

**I have a review challenge for everyone! If you put a smiley in a review, you get a special shout-out next chapter! :D**


	4. To Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three: To Hogwarts!

"Is Mister and Mistress ready?" Kurby the house-elf squeaked.

"Yes," came two simultaneous answers from different sides of the hall.

"Set?" the little creature continued.

Two tense nods.

"GO!" Kurby shouted as best he could.

"Mucus ad nauseam!" Ginny shouted, using a light swish of her wand.

"Flipendo!" Abraxas simultaneously yelled while flicking his wand. "Ack!" Ginny's spell had hit full on and now he had bat-sized bogies with wings attacking his face.

Luckily for him, Ginny had taken a moment to pause, and found herself being knocked backwards. "Darnit!"

Pointing his wand at one of the bogies currently not on his face, Abraxas shouted, "Wingardium leviosa!" with the emphasis on the "o". It started floating off and he sent it toward Ginny.

She started panicking, trying to think of a good spell for a response.

"Uh…uh…uh… incendio!" she directed it toward the thing that was practically on her now, and jumped away from it as it caught fire.

Abraxas sent a spell at her as she was doing her own spell. "Petrificus totalus!"

Fortunately for Ginny, she had jumped out of the way of both the bogie and the spell. "Jelly-legs jinx!" she stared at her wand as nothing happened. "Oh, right, locomotor wibbly!"

Abraxas countered with "Locomotor mortis!"

Both spells hit their targets, and both ended up falling to the ground, Abraxas with wobbly legs and Ginny with legs locked together. Still, they persisted in their duel.

"Furnunculus!" Abraxas yelled swishing his wand at Ginny.

"Eep!" she took especial care to avoid that spell- she had absolutely NO wish to receive pimples, "Titillando!"

Abraxas found himself in a fit of giggles from getting tickled. "Not-" giggle "-cool-" giggle "-I can't-" giggle "-cast-" giggle "-anything!"

Ginny smirked, and shot one last spell at him. "Mimble wimble!"

And suddenly, Abraxas found himself tongue-tied, needing to giggle but not easily being able to, and stuck on the ground unable to walk.

Ginny pushed herself across the ground, and pulled his wand out of his grasp.

"Miss Ginny wins!" Kurby squeaked out.

"Great! Remove all the spell effects," Ginny ordered, handing Abraxas back his wand once they had both stood up.

"Yous children shoulds know that Mistress Malfoy is coming," Kurby informed them in his little voice.

"You may leave now," Abraxas informed the elm, who promptly popped away. Abraxas then joined his sister in brushing off all specks of dust noticeable from their clothes, and turned to face Luella as she arrived.

"Good afternoon, children. What was all the commotion I heard up here?" Lady Malfoy inquired.

"Me and Abraxas-" her mom gave her a look, causing Ginny to frown for a second before realizing, "-sorry, Abraxas and I were having a duel with our new wands."

Luella nodded slowly, "I see. And did you destroy any furniture or paintings?"

Both children did a quick scan of the hallway. "Just that brick over there, but it should be easily fixed," Abraxas pointed at it.

"Reparo," Luella quickly repaired it, before turning back to her children, "And whose idea was it?"

"Mine, Mother," Abraxas let her know.

"I see. Who won?" she asked in honest curiosity.

"I did!" Ginny happily told her.

"Well, good job Ginevra. Now, in the future make sure that if you duel you do not harm any objects and make sure to do it with a house elf watching and while your father isn't home. He would not take to this as kindly as I do."

The children gaped for a second, before grinning and Ginny replying, "We did that! Well, except for not messing up any objects, but you fixed it really quickly."

"Just make sure to be careful," was Luella's response before she turned and walked down the stairs.

Ginny and Abraxas turned, grinned at each other and gave a thumbs-up.

~*TRD*~

The rest of the summer was going really quickly now, but it couldn't stop the unfortunate day for Abraxas and Ginny when the marriage contracts for the two were announced. The letters informing all Noble and Ancient Houses of Various Pureblood Families were sent out, and all that was left for Thaddeus and Luella was to tell their children.

All four were sitting down for breakfast, a rare occurrence in the house as Abraxas and Ginny often got up late (except for the few times when one would wake the other up) and Thaddeus left for work early.

Thaddeus and Luella exchanged a glance, mentally exchanging support to get through their children's likely arguments.

Thaddeus cleared his throat, causing Ginevra and Abraxas to look at him, "As you know, pureblood families arrange marriage contracts for their children, so that pureblood families will continue to thrive. We have decided your fiancées, and are announcing them today, so we find it fit to inform you as well. Abraxas, you are to marry Walburga Black. Ginevra, you are to marry Darius Greengrass. Any questions?"

Abraxas spit out the milk that he was trying to swallow. Seeing the mess it created, he hastily called, "Uh, Kurby clean up the milk mess!" said creature did so with a snap of his fingers and popped away just as quickly. Abraxas tried to make a real reply this time, "I'm marrying WALBURGA? Fashion-obsessed, spoiled, bratty Walburga?"

Luella frowned at him, "Abraxas, she is your future wife. Don't say such things about her."

"And I'm marrying Darius…" Ginny repeated, trying to believe that she had heard wrong.

"Yes. Yes you are."

"When are we required to marry them?" Ginevra was not happy in the least.

"Both of you must be married by your 25th birthday," Thaddeus replied.

"How much am I allowed to cheat on Walburga?"

Three faces with eyes and mouth forming huge O's turned to stare at Abraxas.

"What?"

"For one, I have never cheated on Luella."

"Nor have I cheated on Thaddeus."

"You two are also obviously in love…" Ginevra commented.

"We were lucky. For another, you do NOT mention that AT ALL at the table or to Walburga. Next, if you decide to cheat it is your own choice but be wary of the consequences." Thaddeus cautiously replied.

"Wait, what? You're giving him PERMISSION to cheat?" Ginevra asked incredulously.

"I would much prefer that neither of you cheated. We do not want the Malfoy name to become tarnished. However, if you do not take my advice, be very cautious. Next question."

"Are we allowed to date other people before we marry them?"

"You are, but always keep in that you are engaged and you should not do anything that would be harmful to that."

Abraxas leaned over to whisper in Ginevra's ear, "So in other words, none of that sex thing that Crabbe said he heard about."

She promptly punched him under the table, before whispering back, "The same goes for you!"

They both turned back to their father and smiled sweetly.

Thaddeus had one eyebrow raised, but didn't comment. "Do either of you have any other questions?"

"Nope! Can we be excused?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes, you're excused."

The children quickly walked out of sight before rushing upstairs to contemplate.

Luella watched them leave, "Poor dears. I hope it doesn't take them too long to adjust."

~*TRD*~

**Vol, I have some rather disturbing news…**

_What is it, Ginevra?_

**I'm engaged to be married to Darius Greengrass.**

_Is he a pureblood?_

**Do you think my parents would allow anything else?**

_Point. Why are you worried then?_

**Well, I have always harbored this secret hope that I would get to marry for love.**

_Have an affair._

**What? But…no! Father said that he didn't want us having affairs! He didn't want to disgrace the family name.**

_You won't be disgracing it if nobody finds out._

**True. But it's still wrong.**

_Yes, of course. Are you allowed to date whoever you wish at Hogwarts?_

**Well, provided that it's not a mudblood, yes.**

_Then what's the problem? Have all your fun at Hogwarts, get married, and later if you feel it necessary cheat on Greengrass._

**That's really starting to get on my nerves.**

_Whatever you wish, my dear. Just know that it is an option._

…_..Ginevra?_

**Can we talk about something that will be actually comforting to me?**

_Of course, of course…_

~*TRD*~

"Hurry, children, it's nearly time to go to the platform!" Luella called up to Ginny and Abraxas.

"COMING!" Ginny packed the last thing into her bag, glancing around the room to make sure she had everything. She noticed her diary lying on the bed and quickly stuffed it in her trunk before scooping up her cat and walking out of her room and down the stairs, Abraxas right behind her with his owl.

"Do you two have everything? Plenty of robes for school and free time, shoes, galleons just in case, diary, books-"

"Yes, Mother, we have everything," Abraxas interrupted, "You do too, right Ginny?"

"Duh!" she shot right back.

"I can't believe you two are all grown up and going off to Hogwarts…" Luella started sniffing a little bit, taking out a handkerchief with her initials embroidered on it to wipe away her tears.

Ginny and Abraxas looked at each other, startled. This was not an emotion that they had seen in their mother before.

Luckily, they seemed to be saved with their father's presence, with emotions that were quite normal for him. "We are all here? Good. Now, Abraxas, Ginevra, get a firm grip on your trunks and your pets, you do not want to lose them when the portkey activates in a minute or so. Luella, honey, dry your tears. Are we all ready?"

Everyone nodded, Abraxas and Ginevra tensely, Luella regaining her composure, and the portkey activated, transferring them to King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾.

The family calmly arrived at the platform and gave stiff hugs.

"Now, Ginevra, Abraxas, now is the time to not disgrace the Malfoy name. Act as a proper pureblood. I expect letters home from you quite often, and I expect one informing us of your arrival in Slytherin, correct?"

"Yes, Father."

"Now, go on and get on the train," the two nodded and headed off with their trunks and pets, and Thaddeus added in almost a whisper, "I love you both."

But of course neither of the children heard.

The two walked on together, finding an empty compartment, "I think I'm going to stay here for now, Brax."

He nodded, "I'm going to go and look for our friends."

"See you later!" As soon as Abraxas was gone, Ginny pulled out her diary and quickly started writing.

**Vol, who was it you said I should make friends with again?**

_Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is a half-blood, but he is well worth your time._

**Okay. Well, I'm on the train. I'll probably look for him later, or meet him at Hogwarts.**

_Best to seek him out on the train and form alliances early._

**Okay, I'll keep that**

Just then, a boy entered the compartment with dark hair. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Depends. What's your name?"

"Tom Riddle," the boy proudly answered.

Ginny's eyes widened ever so slightly- that was much easier than expected- and replied, "Yes, you can stay. My name's Ginevra Malfoy," she held out her hand to shake, "Would you like to form a secret alliance?"

Tom slowly shook her hand, "Why do you wish to form an alliance?"

"Every Slytherin wants to have alliances with possible threats in the future," she lied easily. She wasn't going to tell him that her diary had told her, after all, he would think she was crazy.

Tom nodded slowly, "And what would be the terms of this alliance?"

"It would be a secret alliance, so we might have to fight in public, but secretly we will be helping each other, studying spells and other such necessary things. What would you want to have required?" Ginevra had talked it over with Vol before and had come up with those sorts of things.

"Protection. Not for a while of course, since it needs to be a secret, but if something major happens we have each other's backs, dropping the pretenses. We can add more to the alliance later on if necessary, correct?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"Of course. Now, quickly, before my brother comes in, let's do an oath to make sure that our alliance is held," Ginevra held up her wand with her right hand, "I, Ginevra Malfoy, do promise that I will be an ally for Tom Riddle with the previously stipulated requirements, in addition to possible later requirements if we both agree. So mote it be," A few white sparks shot out of Ginevra's wand, guaranteeing the promise. "Now you do the same."

Tom uncertainly held up his wand, and did his best to repeat what she had said, "I, Tom Riddle, do swear that I will be an ally to Ginevra Malfoy with the previously stipulated requirements, in addition to possible other requirements added later if we both agree. So mote it be," White sparks shot from the end of his wand, "Good enough?"

"Yup! Just be warned that I might have to put on a show about not being your friend sometime. We need to agree on a first meeting time."

Tom thought for a moment, still trying to understand, before suggesting, "This upcoming Saturday, in the kitchens for breakfast?"

Ginevra echoed "The kitchens? How will we know where those are?" she then remembered that she had Vol as a resource and hastily added, "Oh wait, I know how to find out now, never mind."

Tom nodded, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Malfoy. I hope that our alliance proves useful."

"As do I, Riddle," she replied, before turning back to her diary, which had many comments from Vol on it.

_Ginevra?_

_Ginevra, where are you?_

_ANSWER ME GINEVRA!_

**Geez, Vol, temper.**

_You did not respond for a while, I was worried._

**That's so…sweet…of you. Riddle happened to come inside as I was writing.**

_Well, that's ironic. Have you formed the alliance?_

**Yes, I did exactly as**

And again, a knock interrupted Ginny from her writing.

If she had happened to look down, she would have seen the words _Oh good grief…_ arrive on the diary. But she didn't.

Instead, she was looking at Abraxas who had came in.

"Riddle, allow me to introduce my brother, Abraxas Malfoy," Ginny smirked.

Almost as if he was on autopilot, Abraxas started saying, "A pleasure to make…" he then paused as the name sank in, "Wait. Riddle? That's not a pureblood name. Come on, Nev, let's go sit with REAL witches and wizards."

He flounced off after grabbing his equipment without a backwards look. Ginevra rolled her eyes and winked at Riddle before grabbing her things and picking up Molly and following her brother.

Abraxas opened a compartment door with many additional pureblood first-years, "After you, Nev."

Ginevra sighed, but rolled her equipment in, keeping Molly in her arms. "Hello, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Lestrange, and Greengrass. Where are the Blacks at?"

"They're second-years, remember? Too good to sit with the firsties, even if one of them is engaged to Abraxas," Darius rolled his eyes, "But, I'm a second-year also and I'm here. Want to sit with me, Ginevra?"

"Sure, whatever," she walked over and sat down next to him, making sure that her nearest company was one of the other two girls in the compartment- Lestrange. "So, Helena, how was your summer?"

"Quite well, thank you. And you, Ginevra?" Helena politely replied.

"It was decent. What about you, Charlotte?" Ginevra directed toward Nott.

"Could have been better. My betrothed STILL refuses to be seen with me," she pouted.

Ginevra paused for a second, trying to remember who Charlotte was engaged to, "Zabini, correct?"

Charlotte nodded, clearly unhappy, "He hates me."

Ginevra reached across Helena to pat Charlotte on her knee, "It'll be alright."

"At least Zabini would acknowledge your presence if you were sitting next to him," Darius said pointedly.

Ginevra rolled her eyes while still facing Lestrange and Nott, and then turned to her future husband, "I'm sitting next to you, aren't I? I don't know what else you want me to do."

He snorted and put an arm around Ginny, "Well, you could start with talking to me."

And so the train ride passed for a couple more hours until it was time to change into Hogwarts robes.

"Okay, guys, time for you to move to another compartment," Ginevra smiled sweetly at them.

"No, you really should be the one to move," Abraxas smirked back at them.

Ginevra lifted her wand, and almost lazily started saying, "Mucus ad-"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Abraxas quickly grabbed his robes and left, Crabbe and Goyle following.

Ginevra turned to Darius, "You too."

"Why can't I stay?" Darius smirked.

Ginevra pointed her wand at him, "Mucus ad nau-"

Darius quickly realized it was not a good thing when Abraxas left at the start of a spell by Ginny, and so quickly ducked out.

Ginevra smirked at Helena and Charlotte, "And that's how you get rid of guys," earning a chuckle from all three.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train as it will be taken to school separately," a voice echoed throughout the compartment.

"Do you think that includes pets?" Charlotte asked both of them. They shrugged and just decided to leave them on the train.

Soon enough, all of Hogwart's student population was emptying from the train and onto a tiny platform.

"First years! Come this way! Over here! First years!" a gruff voice called out above the loud noise of chatter.

The trio quickly headed that way, finding out that they had to go down a steep and narrow path.

"We're going to get our robes ruined!" Ginevra hissed back toward Helena and Charlotte.

"Just what we need," Helena commented sarcastically.

"Once we pass this bend, you will be able to see Hogwarts," their leader called.

Around the bend, there was a huge, scary, yet beautiful castle looming beyond a lake. Many people let out oooohs and aaaahs, including both Malfoy children.

"Now, everyone get into a boat. Five or less people to each boat."

Ginevra, Helena and Charlotte quickly claimed a boat, each trying to pretend that they weren't sneaking glances at the castle whenever they could.

"Everyone's in, FORWARD!"

The boats must have been charmed by magic, as they started across the lake without needing to be rowed or anything. It took them through clumps of ivy, a tunnel, and at last to a harbor.

Everyone got out of their boats and started the climb up a flight of steps, at last reaching the huge wooden front doors.

"Everyone's here, correct?" the man asked, not even bothering for a response before turning back to the door and knocking loud and clear.

**AN: **Thanks to **LZ **for editing. :) thanks to **andiescandieee**, **PhilosopherStone909**, **cassdsassyangel**, **purple389**, **Kingsdaughter613**, and **Pepa333** for taking the review challenge! XD

Hope everyone had a Happy New Year!

**The review challenge for this chapter is to say something in a different language! **

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


	5. Hogwarts at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four: Hogwarts At Last

The door swung open, revealing a man in robes, who smiled at them.

"Here they are, Professor. Bye," the man who had taken the first years to the castle immediately ran off to somewhere outside the school.

"Come inside, children!" the man in robes encouraged, opening both doors. All gratefully flooded inside.

As Ginny walked in, she was amazed at how huge the hall was. Their whole manor could have fit inside. It would barely fit, but it would it could nonetheless.

As the man led them across the hall, he told them, "Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the transfiguration teacher," Abraxas and Ginevra shared a glance as they realized just who it was.

At last they reached their destination, a chamber just a little off of the hall, "The start-of-term feast will be beginning shortly, but before it happens you will need to be sorted into your houses. This is important because your house will become your family over your seven years here at Hogwarts. You will share a common room, dormitory, and take your classes with the rest of your house mates. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Ginny and Abraxas smirked at each other when Slytherin was mentioned.

"Each house has had its own share of notable witches and wizards throughout the ages. At Hogwarts, triumphs will win you house points, while rulebreaking will lose you house points. The house who has the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup, a time-honored tradition. The ceremony will be beginning shortly. I suggest you make yourselves appear neater in the meantime."

With that, he left the chamber.

"Definitely Slytherin!" Ginevra whispered to her friends, but another person overheard.

"Indeed. Definitely Slytherin," a girl with hair that looked like a mix of brown and red replied.

Ginevra stuck out her hand, "Ginevra Malfoy, daughter of Thaddeus and Luella Malfoy nee MacMillan. A pleasure."

The girl returned the shake, "Liza Holcomb, daughter of Nicholas Holcomb and Rosalina Holcomb nee Montague. Likewise."

Ginevra's eyes started narrowing slightly, but didn't comment as Dumbledore chose that moment to return.

"We are ready for you now, follow me!" He cheerfully told them, leading them into a huge hall with a roof that didn't appear to be there, looking exactly like the night sky. Candles were floating everywhere, and students were divided into four tables for the four houses. Ginevra was amazed at the beauty that was everywhere at Hogwarts. There really was no place like it.

Up in front of a teacher's table was a ratty old hat sitting on a stool. Everyone seemed to be staring at it expectantly, the first-years looking around nervously before looking back at it, when it suddenly burst into song, out of all things.

"Back in the times of olden days

When the founders still lived

They decided to make a school

To teach all the young children magic

Godric Gryffindor was one of the four

He made me when he was quite young

The brave and valiant took he

And took his leave from his broad moor.

Rowena Ravenclaw was a Founder too

Not just fair, but she knew much that the others did not

The intelligent and creative took she

Leaving her glen far to go to her new den.

Helga Hufflepuff helped build the school as well

She did make sure to teach everything she knew

The loyal and persistant took she

Pushing sadly her valley far behind.

Salazar Slytherin was the last as you now know

He was a great teacher striving for their best

The cunning and ambitious took he

Gladly leaving the fen far behind.

Now you know the story

Which one shall you be?

Put me on and find right out!"

The students immediately burst into applause, Ginevra clapping slowly and confused. All they had to do to get sorted was put on a hat? Wow. Just wow.

"When I call your name, step forward," Dumbledore told the first years, "Ackerley, Henry!"

He stepped forward, putting on the hat which after a few moments called out, "Ravenclaw!" One of the tables erupted into cheers.

"Adler, Aiden!"

After one or two minutes, a time that seemed to drag horrifically for all the first-years, the hat cried "Hufflepuff!"

The badgers cheered, welcoming in their new member.

"Campbell, Isaiah!"

Almost immediately the hat called "Gryffindor!" The table of red and gold seemed to explode.

"Ceilius, Shoushana!"

A girl of average height and strawberry blonde hair eagerly walked up, the hat yelling "Gryffindor!" after some seconds.

After that, Ginny zoned out through many of the sortings, vaguely recognizing that Crabbe and Goyle had both been sorted into Slytherin, shockingly enough.

Then it was "Holcomb, Aliza!" Interesting. Her full name was Aliza, instead of Liza as she had introduced herself earlier. Yet, as she had predicted, she ended up in the house of snakes as well.

Ginny started zoning out again, hearing another Slytherin get sorted (Lynne Kennedy, she thought the name was). Some Lovegood boy (Lancelot? Landon? Landers?) got into Ravenclaw.

At last, it reached "Malfoy, Abraxas!"

Ginevra gave a bit of a smile at her brother, hoping for the best for him.

She needn't have worried, after only a few seconds on his head the hat said "Slytherin!"

She couldn't help but let out the grin of relief that spread across her face, freezing as she heard "M…Malfoy, Ginevra!"

She frowned as she walked up to the stool. Dumbledore had stumbled over her name, Ollivander had paused when he saw her in his shop, what was going on? Now was not the time to find out though. Now it was time to get sorted!

"_Another Malfoy? I thought I heard about the set of twins."_

"**Yes, that's me. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to the Slytherin table now, please."**

"_Why don't you then?"_

"…**.you have to sort me first…."**

"_Ah, yes, indeed I do. Let's see…plenty of bravery, but lots of slyness and cunning as well."_

"**If you dare put me in anywhere but Slytherin, I will blackmail the Headmaster into burning you up."**

"_You do realize that could be potentially problematic for the sorting of students in future years?"_

"**Can you PLEASE just sort me already?"**

"_Impatience, very Gryffindor trait if you ask me."_

"**Why are you messing with me? You can see my memories! I am MUCH more of a Slytherin than a Gryffindor! I always plan out what will happen, I have much self-preservation, I use proper grammar!"**

"_How is that a Slytherin trait?"_

"**Uh…people that talk using proper grammar often sound more refined and can…uh…get jobs more easily and convince people better."**

"_Well played. Are you absolutely sure you don't want to go to Gryffindor?"_

"**I'm going to go find some blackmail material now."**

"_Just kidding, Ginevra. You DO belong in the house of snakes, _SLYTHERIN!"

At last! That took ages! And he argued with her nearly the whole time, which made no sense, because he didn't seem to argue with anybody else. Or at least, if it had, not for nearly as long.

Ginevra barely heard the cheers of her new housemates as she slipped into a seat to the left of her brother, "How long did that take?"

"Must have been at least five minutes. I think you're the latest hatstall!" Abraxas whispered back.

The two started clapping as another Slytherin was sorted, but continued their conversation, "I don't think I was a hatstall. It didn't give me…wait. It did give me a choice. But I threatened it with blackmail."

Abraxas quietly chuckled, "What choice did it give you?"

"Charlotte is in Slytherin now…oh, hold on to the table now," Ginevra told him, who jokingly grabbed on, "Slytherin or Gryffindor."

It turned out that Abraxas actually did need to grip the table for support, "It offered you GRYFFINDOR? What was it thinking? Oh, look, there's Parkinson."

"I don't even know, it just started arguing with me and I had to convince it to sort me."

"Did it really?" Abraxas' jaw dropped, but he was quickly shushed as Ginny heard a familiar name.

"Riddle, Tom!"

She couldn't help but cross her fingers and hope that Vol was right. And that Tom became a Slytherin. Because that would be nice.

"Slytherin!"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Why did you sigh Nev? Do you have a crush?" Abraxas inquired slyly.

"No. No, I do not. I just thought he could make a good Slytherin."

"Nev, he isn't a pureblood! His last name isn't one of the ancient families."

As some girl named Destiny got sorted into Hufflepuff, Ginevra replied, "That doesn't mean that he doesn't have ancient blood though! He might, he might not."

"Hmph," Abraxas stubbornly turned away from her and towards the rest of the first years waiting to get sorted.

Ginny idly noted that there was now another Weasley in Gryffindor, and Charlotte's fiancée, Radames Zabini was in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, strangely enough.

At last, Headmaster Dippet stood, immediately causing the students to hush, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. It is wonderful to see the smiling faces of 37 new first-years. Enjoy the feast."

And with that, food appeared on the platters that had been sitting on the tables and everyone dug in.

Ginny quickly served herself, then looked around, slightly surprised to note that all of the new Slytherins had gathered around the place where they were sitting. Well, cool.

Might as well get introductions done with. She quickly cleared her throat, and said, "Hello. My name is Ginevra Malfoy, daughter of Thaddeus and Luella Malfoy. It is a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances."

Abraxas quickly swallowed his bite of food, then continued, "I am her brother, Abraxas Malfoy, also a child of Thaddeus and Luella Malfoy."

Introductions went around the table of the first years, Tony Parkinson, Erik Crabbe, Jolras Goyle, Tom Riddle, Wesley Murdock, Liza Holcomb, Lynne Kennedy, Charlotte Nott, and lastly Helena Lestrange.

The rest of the meal passed fairly quickly, with a small introduction from the resident Slytherin ghost, The Bloody Baron, then Headmaster Dippet stood up to make a few announcements.

"Welcome all of you back to another year at Hogwarts. Just a couple of announcements, then you all can head back to your common rooms. First, please stay out of the _Forbidden_ Forest. Second, only certain items from Zonko's are allowed in the castle, you may check Mr. Schaff's office for details. Third, we are welcoming back all of our Professors this year, please give them a round of applause."

Ginny was surprised at how quickly he seemed to be going through his speech, but applauded nonetheless.

"Finally, does anyone want to sing the school song anyways?" He paused for less than a second, then said, "Good. You may go to your common rooms now. Prefects, please show the first years the way."

As Ginevra followed the flow of Slytherins down into the dungeons, she couldn't help but watch Tom and wonder what would come of their alliance.

**AN: **I'm sorry I'm sorry I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the HORRENDOUSLY late update! D: I had my exams, then my play, then writer's block (hence the extremely short chapter. Apologies again)….rawr. In any case, next time, if it takes more than two weeks to update, pester me continuously. :)

Special thanks to **TB**, **PhilosopherStone909**, **cassdsassyangel**, **purple389**, **Pepa333**, and **andiescandieee** for taking the review challenge and **Kingsdaughter613 **and **Dally-Fang **for reviewing (minus the challenge.)

**The review challenge for this chapter is to FIND one of my references to other things (hint: check out the names of characters. Many are from musicals *cough Les Mis and Phantom cough*. I also just made one in the challenge.)**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


End file.
